1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus, in which a game is caused to progress in accordance with an input from a player, a game image obtained by causing the game to progress is displayed on a display device, and a replay display in which the game image is replicated is displayed on the display device in response to a replay display request of the player, a game replay displaying method, a game program, and recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, video games such as an action game and a sports game amuse many users. In the action game, a player operates a character to fight against an enemy character, thereby determining whether the character or the enemy character win the fight. The sports game emulates a real game such as baseball and soccer. A replay function is provided in some of the video games in which the action game and the sports game amuse many users. In the replay function, data for a predetermined time during game progress is stored in RAM, and a favorite scene can be selected and replicated. In replay display of the replay function in the conventional video game, a history of a signal is stored from a control pad operated by the player, the same image processing as the game is performed while the history of operation signal is read during the replay display, and the game image is replicated.
For example, International Patent Publication No. 1996/00601 discloses a game apparatus including a storage, a display data generator, and a display controller in order that a viewpoint of a camera is moved to perform the replay display while zoom-up or wide view is performed when the replay display of one scene of the game is performed. An absolute coordinate of a mobile object is stored in the storage in response to the operation of the player during the game progress. The display data generator reads the absolute coordinate from the storage in response to a replay request, and the display data generator produces display data by processing the absolute coordinate in accordance with processing information from an input device. The display controller controls the mobile object based on the produced display data such that the replay display of the mobile object is performed on the display device.
However, for the game apparatus disclosed in International Patent Publication No. 1996/00601, the absolute coordinate of the mobile object is stored in the storage, and only the replay display is performed based on the absolute coordinate. In the so-called action RPG (action Role Playing Game), despite of the action game, the player character is raised by gaining experience, and game result is changed by a character status of the character. In such complicated games, the game status cannot correctly be replicated by the replay display in the technique disclosed in International Patent Publication No. 1996/00601.
For the game such as the action RPG, for example, not only all damages caused to the enemy character depend on the character status of the character even if the player character attacks the enemy character, but also the result of the damage is randomly changed moment to moment within a constant range even in the same attacking method. Accordingly, for the technique disclosed in International Patent Publication No. 1996/00601, the game status cannot correctly be replicated by the replay display in the game in which the game result is randomly changed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a game apparatus that can correctly replicate the game status by the replay display even in the game in which the game result is changed by the character status of the character or the game in which the game result is randomly changed within a constant range, a game replay display method, a game program, and a recording medium. Another object of the present invention is to provide a game apparatus that can process and edit the status of the replicated game in accordance with player's preference.